A Birthday Present for Ryouta
by vanilachoco
Summary: 18 Juni adalah ulang tahun sahabatmu, Kise Ryouta. Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Kise, kamu belum menetapkan hadiah untuk sahabatmu itu. Kira-kira apa yang akan kamu hadiahkan untuk Kise? Kise X Reader


A Birthday Present for Ryouta

Rating : K

Genre: Humor,Friendship

Warn : OOC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author Note : Selamat ultah Kise (tebar bunga) untuk menyambut ultah model kita tercinta, Choco menulis fic ini. Maaf kalau gaje ya XDD Enjoy!

Summary : 18 Juni adalah ulang tahun sahabatmu, Kise Ryouta. Seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Kise, kamu belum menetapkan hadiah untuk sahabatmu itu. Kira-kira apa yang akan kamu hadiahkan untuk Kise? Kise X Reader

18 Juni, hari ulang tahun sahabatmu, Kise Ryouta. Menggunakan spidol merah, kamu melingkari angka 18 di kalender Juni untuk mengingatkanmu tentang hal tersebut. Seminggu lagi menuju ulang tahun Kise, tetapi kamu belum menetapkan hadiah untuk sahabat baikmu itu. Kamu ingin membelikan hadiah yang sangat indah untuk dikenang Kise berhubung ulang tahun ini adalah ulang tahun ketujuh belasnya.

Apa lebih baik membelikan baju untuk Kise? Sayangnya kamu bukan seorang fashionista sehingga tidak mengerti trend fashion zaman ini. Untuk Kise yang seorang model, baju merupakan elemen penting yang sangat diperhitungkan olehnya.

Jam weker kecilmu berdetak pelan ketika jarum jam menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Sudah 10 jam kamu duduk di tempat tidurmu, berpikir keras mengenai hadiah untuk Kise tetapi belum mendapatkan ide. Menarik nafas panjang, kamu mematikan lampu dan berniat tidur sebelum sebuah ide cemerlang menyala di otakmu.

"AKU TAHU!" kamu berseru riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil merayakan ide cemerlangmu "Hadiah ini akan sempurna!".

"BERISIK!" teriakan ibumu terdengar dari depan pintu kamarmu "[Name] ini sudah malam, jangan berisik, kasihan tetangga!".

"Maaf bu…" kamu tersenyum-senyum malu. Cepat-cepat kau baringkan tubuhmu di tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata dengan puas. Tetapi untuk mewujudkan idemu, kamu memerlukan bantuan seseorang. Kamu harap besok dia punya waktu senggang dan dengan pikiran itu kamu jatuh tertidur menuju alam mimpimu.

**Hadiah Pertama**

** "**Taichii!" kamu melambaikan tanganmu ke arah pemuda kekar nan tinggi bernama Kagami Taiga. Taichii adalah nama panggilanmu untuk Kagami. Sepertinya kebiasaan Ryouta untuk menambah suffix –cchi menular padamu. Bedanya, kamu menambahkan suffix –chii dengan satu huruf c dan dua huruf ii.

"Ada apa [Name]? jangan-jangan kamu ke sini mau memata-matai latihan Seirin ya?" Kagami heran melihatmu berada di dalam gym milik SMA Seirin.

"Mou, Taichii jahat! Padahal aku jauh-jauh dari Kanagawa untuk menjengukmu" kamu pura-pura memasang wajah sedih hingga meneteskan air mata untuk efek dramatis. Ada gunanya kamu mengikuti ekskul drama di sekolah.

"Kagami-kun, tidak baik membuat seorang gadis menangis" Kuroko langsung menegur Kagami yang disetujui oleh pemain Seirin lainnya. Kagami hanya bisa gelagapan melihat air matamu yang terus berjatuhan.

"Bakagami! Cepat minta maaf!" Riko menyiapkan kipas ajaibnya. Sekali kena pukul oleh kipas tersebut, dipastikan pipi sang korban akan berwarna merah sepanjang hari.

"Ano…maaf….jadi …tidak perlu menangis ya?" Kagami melembutkan suaranya. Akan tetapi, usahanya tidak mempan, kamu tetap melanjutkan adegan menangis di depan ace Seirin tersebut "Mau kutraktir burger setelah latihan? Atau mau kubelikan boneka? Ayolah berhenti menangis, aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan kau berhenti" Kagami memohon-mohon. Ancaman kipas ajaib Riko menunggu di belakang punggungnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kagami, sebuah senyum muncul di wajahmu. Akting menangismu sukses!

"Kalau begitu, setelah latihan basket, ajari aku memasak ya!" pintamu semanis mungkin.

* * *

Setelah latihan basket, kamu, Kagami dan Kuroko sekarang berada di kediaman keluarga Kuroko. Kalian disambut dengan hangat oleh nenek Kuroko, bahkan kalian disajikan berbagai macam makanan untuk makan malam. Sushi buatan nenek Kuroko sangat enak, kamu terlalu asyik makan sehingga hampir lupa tujuanmu kemari. Terima kasih pada Kuroko yang telah mengingatkanmu pada tujuan awalmu.

"Jadi, kenapa harus di rumah Kuroko?" Kagami kebingungan ketika kamu meminta ijin pada Kuroko untuk menggunakan dapur.

"Kalau di rumahmu nanti hanya ada kita berdua, perempuan dan laki-laki yang belum menikah kan tidak boleh bersama di satu rumah" Kamu mengeluarkan alat-alat membuat kue dari lemari "Lagipula, Tetsuchii bersedia membantuku juga".

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita buat [Name]-san?" Kuroko membantumu mengeluarkan alat-alat membuat kue.

"Chiffon cake dengan rasa dan aroma lemon" kamu menunjukkan gambar sebuah kue yang ada di buku resep "Ryouchii sangat suka kue ini".

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar kata-katamu. Dia bersyukur, temannya yang cengeng dan hobi dibully itu memiliki seorang sahabat baik. Sebagian hati Kuroko merasa khawatir dengan keadaan makhluk kuning yang bersekolah jauh di Kanagawa tanpa teman lama, tetapi setelah melihat bahwa Kise berhasil mendapatkan sahabat sepertimu, rasa khawatir tersebut hilang sudah.

"Pasti ini untuk ulang tahun Kise-kun" Kuroko membuka rahasiamu.

"EEEH! Tetsuchii jangan sampai Ryouchii tahu ya!" kamu menepukkan kedua telapak tanganmu di depan wajah sebagai tanda permohonan "Aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak, makanya aku minta tolong ke Kagami untuk mengajarkanku".

"Kue buatan sendiri…." Kuroko menggumam "Kise-kun akan sangat senang menerimanya". Kata-kata dari Kuroko membuat wajahmu mengeluarkan semburat merah. Walau kalian berdua sahabat baik, dalam hatimu ada sedikit perasaan suka pada Kise.

"Sudah cukup ngobrolnya!" Kagami yang terlupakan akhirnya naik darah juga "Ayo kita mulai! Tapi jangan menyesal telah memilihku untuk mengajarimu, aku ini pengajar yang cukup galak lho!" Kagami mengingatkan.

"Dari wajahmu sudah terlihat begitu" Kamu dan Kuroko berkata kompak sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Gagal. Itu hasil latihanmu selama 8 jam hari ini. Kue pertamamu gosong, kue keduamu tidak mengembang, begitu juga kue-kue percobaan lainnya. Di percobaan ke 123, akhirnya kamu berhasil membuat sebuah kue yang layak dimakan. Sayangnya, ketika dimakan, kuemu langsung menyebabkan diare akut dan muntah-muntah. Jangan-jangan, kamu memiliki bakat tersembunyi untuk membuat poison cooking.

"Ini…..parah…" Kagami baru kembali dari kamar mandi setelah mencicipi kue buatanmu.

"Maafkan aku….aku sudah tidak kuat" Kuroko sudah terbaring lemas di lantai dapur.

Kondisimu juga tidak lebih baik. Setelah bolak-balik 20 kali dari toilet dan dapur, kamu sudah kehabisan semua kalori yang kamu dapatkan dari makan malam tadi.

"Tenang saja [Name]-san" Kuroko berusaha menghiburmu "Kise-kun tetap akan merasa senang untuk memakan kue buatanmu, walaupun berbahaya".

"Mou…Aku akan membunuh Ryouchii jika aku tetap memberikannya kue buatan sendiri" kamu terisak.

**Hadiah Kedua**

Rencanamu untuk memberikan kue spesial buatan sendiri pada hari ulang tahun Kise pupus sudah. Akhirnya, kamu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling pertokoan dan mencari pernak-pernik sebagai alternatif hadiah. Tentu saja kamu tidak pergi sendiri, diantar dengan gerobak yang dikayuh Takao, kamu dan Midorima pergi menuju pertokoan paling ramai di Tokyo. Menurutmu, kalau soal pernak-pernik, Midorima Shintarou adalah orang paling tepat untuk dimintai tolong. Kamu hanya bisa berharap, pilihanmu tidak salah.

"Tanggal 18 Juni, benda keberuntungan untuk Gemini adalah bando telinga kelinci dan boneka teddy bear warna pink-nanodayo" kata Midorima di sela-sela kesibukan kalian memilih-milih barang.

"Bando telinga kelinci….." Takao terdiam lalu mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak"Kise akan terlihat lucu dengan itu! Ide bagus Shin-chan!".

"Tolong serius sedikit, Tarochii! Takachii! Ini urusan penting" kamu sibuk memperhatikan barang-barang indah yang terpajang rapi di etalase toko.

"Aku hanya memberi saran-nanodayo" Midorima meletakkan tangannya di pundakmu "Belikan saja sepatu olahraga baru untuk Kise, jika kamu memberikannya dengan hati yang tulus, Kise pasti senang….itu bukan kata-kataku, Takao yang bilang begitu-nanodayo" Midorima mencari alasan, dasar tsundere.

Kamu terkekeh pelan melihat semburat merah di wajah Midorima. Memiliki teman tsundere memang menyenangkan. Tapi, seingatmu Kise memiliki banyak koleksi sepatu olahraga, kalau kamu membelikannya satu, sepertinya tidak akan terpakai setiap hari.

"Tunggu dulu-nanodayo" Midorima menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesuatu "Itu lucky-itemku untuk besok-nanodayo!".

Kamu mengedarkan pandanganmu ke arah benda yang dilihat Midorima hanya untuk menemukan panic anti-lengket dijual di seberang toko. Di toko tersebut, ada tulisan diskon 50% terpampang jelas di papan toko. Banyak ibu-ibu berdiri di depan pintu toko panci itu, siap berlari berebutan panci ketika pintu toko dibuka.

"Sedang diskon-nanodayo" Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser seinchi pun "Maaf [Name], kita tunda sebentar kegiatan mencari hadiah untuk Kise ini. Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mendapat panci itu!" nyala api terpancar di mata Midorima.

Kamu menghela nafas pelan, mau tak mau, kamu harus membantu Midorima. Lucky item sangat penting untuk hidupnya. Akhirnya, kamu, Takao dan Midorima terjebak dalam aksi rebut-merebut panci-anti-lengket-yang-sedang-diskon-50% di dalam kerumunan ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Pada akhirnya, hari ini kamu gagal mendapatkan hadiah untuk Kise.

**Hadiah Ketiga**

Kehabisan ide, kamu memutuskan menelpon teman wisata kulinermu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Kamu berharap titan ungu itu dapat memberikanmu ide untuk hadiah ulang tahun Kise. Setelah nada dering ketiga, akhirnya Murasakibara mengangkat telepon.

"Ah….[Name]-chin ada apa?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Atsuchii!" kamu senang mendengar suara Murasakibara "Aku butuh bantuan!"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus membelikan apa untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ryouchii" kamu menghela nafas. Semua idemu selama ini gagal total.

"Tenang saja [Name]-chin, Kise-chin suka dengan [Name]-chin kok jadi apapun yang [Name]-chin hadiahkan, pasti Kise-chin suka"

"A-App-Apa maksudmu Atsuchii, jangan bercanda!" kamu yakin wajahmu sudah berubah semerah tomat "Tolong beri aku ide!".

"Hadiahkan maiubou?" .

Khas sekali jawaban Murasakibara. Andai saja Murasakibara yang akan berulang tahun, kamu tidak perlu repot memikirkan hadiah untuk diberikan.

"Ada ide lain?".

"Es krim?".

"Tidak".

"Pizza?".

"Tidak".

"Nasi goreng?".

"Tidak".

"Sashimi?".

"Atsuchii sudahan dulu ya, terima kasih untuk saranmu" tidak mendapat ide yang berguna, kamu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. Seharusnya kamu tahu, saran dari Murasakibara tidak akan jauh dari makanan.

**Hadiah Keempat**

Gagal mendapat ide dari Murasakibara, kamu memutuskan menelpon Akashi. Kamu yakin Akashi yang terkenal pintar memiliki banyak ide.

"Halo Seichii" kamu menyapa Akashi melalui telepon.

"Ada masalah apa?" Akashi membalas sopan.

"Ne ne..sebentar lagi kan ulang tahun Ryouchii, apa Seichii bisa membantuku memberi ide untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ryouchii?"

"Bagaimana dengan mobil? Ryouta belum punya mobil kan?" Kamu tertegun mendengar jawaban Akashi. Dari mana kamu punya uang untuk membeli mobil.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli mobil!"

"Mau kupinjamkan?".

"Aku tidak mau berhutang seumur hidup padamu" kamu meringis.

"Tenang saja, apapun yang kamu berikan untuk Ryouta, aku setuju" tiba-tiba Akashi menyatakan pendapatnya "Bahkan hubunganmu dengan Ryouta sudah kurestui".

"Re-re-re-res-restui apa maksudmu?!" cepat-cepat kamu memutus panggilanmu dengan Akashi. Percakapan dengan Akashi juga tidak berhasil memberimu inspirasi.

**Hadiah Kelima**

Kamu sudah kehabisan ide. Sekarang, kamu hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih ketika memperhatikan pemain regular SMA Kaijou rajin berlatih. Selain mengikuti ekskul drama, kamu juga merupakan anggota ekskul basket SMA Kaijou, sebagai manajer lebih tepatnya.

"[Name]-chan, kenapa terpasang wajah sedih di wajah cantikmu? Wajah sedihmu menyayat hatiku" Moriyama, playboy andalan Kaijou menghampirimu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok senpai, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku".

"Kalau ada masalah bicarakan saja" Kasamatsu,kapten tim SMA Kaijou ikut menghampirimu Entah kenapa Kasamatsu yang terkenal gagap di depan perempuan dapat berbicara dengan lancar di depanmu. Mungkin karena kalian berdua sudah sering bertemu.

"Ne…Senpai sudah punya hadiah untuk ulang tahun Ryouchii?" kamu bertanya hati-hati.

"Untuk Kise? Aku akan menghadiahkan kamus gombalan maut yang kubeli kemarin di toko buku" khas sekali dengan Moriyama.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah tendangan super untuknya" kamu harap Kise tidak kesakitan menerimanya.

"Oh begitu…" kamu iri mendengar senpai-senpaimu sudah memiliki hadiah untuk Kise.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, Moriyama-senpai, [Name]-cchi! Kalian sedang berbicara tentang apa?" tiba-tiba Kise menghampiri kalian bertiga.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kamu berteriak histeris ketika melihat Kise. Cepat-cepat kamu berlari meninggalkan gym beserta ketiga pemuda yang bengong melihatmu.

"[Name]-cchi….." air mata menggenangi mata Kise "Kasamatsu-senpaaaaaaaai! [Name]-cchi membenciku sekarang! Dia langsung pergi begitu melihatku!".

"Berisik! Kembali latihan!" Kasamatsu menghadiahkan tendangan mautnya pada Kise.

**Hadiah Keenam**

Tidak mendapat saran yang berguna dari para laki-laki, kamu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Momoi, satu-satunya perempuan selain kamu yang akrab dengan Kise. Ketika seseorang mengangkat teleponmu, kamu disambut oleh suara berat yang pasti bukanlah suara Momoi.

"Daichii! Mana Sachii!" kamu memprotes kehadiran ace SMA Touou.

"Satsuki? Entah, tadi HP-nya berbunyi jadi kuangkat saja" Aomine menjawab asal.

"Mou…kalau begitu beri tahu Sachii kalau aku menelpon, dah" kamu bermaksud memutus telepon tetapi Aomine mencegahmu.

"Tunggu! Kamu pasti mau meminta saran untuk hadiah ulang tahun Kise, iya kan?".

"Yup, tapi aku mau meminta saran pada Sachii bukan Daichii" kamu ingat terakhir kali Aomine menjahilimu. Aomine memang sangat suka menjahilimu sehingga kamu kurang mempercayainya.

"Kejam sekali….hatiku sakit mendengar kata-kata itu" Aomine berbicara dengan nada didramatisir "Padahal aku ini teman baik Kise lho, aku tahu benda apa yang Kise inginkan untuk ualng tahunnya".

Kamu terdiam. Kise dan Aomine memang akrab. Kamu yakin Aomine benar-benar tahu benda yang diinginkan Kise.

"Apa itu? Apa itu? Beritahu aku!"kamu tidak menyangka kamu akan memohon-mohon pada Aomine.

"Baiklah, kamu berhutang sebuah es krim padaku. Besok datang saja ke Tokyo, aku akan membantumu mencari benda itu".

Pada akhirnya, kamu memutuskan mempercayai Aomine. Besok, kamu dan Aomine akan pergi untuk mencari benda yang Kise inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya.

**Hari Ulang Tahun Kise**

Pesta ulang tahun Kise dibuka dengan meriah. Dengan susah payah, kamu bersama senpai-senpai SMA Kaijou dan the generation miracle plus Momoi dan Kagami mengagetkan Kise dengan menjahilinya terlebih dahulu kemudian meneriakkan surprise bersama-sama. Kue ulang tahun besar buatan Kagami yang dibantu Murasakibara sebagai tukang icip-icip menjadi menu utama dalam pesta ini. Semuanya membawa hadiah masing-masing untuk Kise, termasuk kamu.

"Terima kasih semuanya-ssu! Aku terharu-ssu!" Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal tanda terharu. Diedarkannya pandangan miliknya hanya untuk menangkap sosokmu di tengah-tengah gerombolan anak Kaijou.

"[Na-Na-Name]-cchi juga datang!" Kise terkejut dan wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah. Dia mendekatimu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, malu melihat wajahmu.

"Te-terima kasih untuk pesta ini" Kise memberikan terima kasih khusus untukmu. Entah kenapa dia jadi berbicara gagap seperti itu.

"Sama-sama" kamu ikut menundukkan wajahmu. Suara siulan dan tepuk tangan terdengar ricuh di sekitar kalian berdua. Mereka semua tidak bosan menggoda kalian berdua "Etto…ini hadiah dariku. Semoga kamu suka" kamu menyerahkan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado emas dan berpita kuning kepada Kise.

"Te-terima kasih [Name]-cchi" dengan tangan gemetar Kise menerima hadiah darimu tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan rasa senang yang luar biasa. Dengan semangat, dia membuka hadiah darimu.

Kamu harap-harap cemas di tempat. Kamu harap saran dari Aomine benar. Kamu memperhatikan ekspresi Kise dari sangat senang tiba-tiba…

"GYAAAAAAA! CACING! ADA ULAT JUGA!" Kise melempar kotak yang penuh berisi cacing dan ulat ke udara. Mukanya langsung berubah biru ketika melihat cacing-cacing asyik menggeliat di dalam kotak. Yup, Aomine memberi tahumu bahwa Kise sangat ingin mengoleksi cacing dan ulat sehingga kamu bersama Aomine pergi keliling Tokyo menggali tanah-tanah gembur untuk mencari cacing dan beberapa ulat di dahan pohon. Untuk mempermanis hadiahmu, kamu memasukkan cacing dan ulat tersebut ke dalam kotak kaca berlubang kecil untuk memastikan cacing dan ulat tersebut tetap hidup. Tetapi tak disangka olehmu, Kise ternyata tidak suka cacing dan ulat!

"Da….DAICHII!" kamu menggeram ganas pada Aomine yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya di ujung ruangan. Aomine telah sukses mengerjaimu.

"Ryouchii…aku tidak….aku tidak" kamu tidak kuasa membendung air matamu.

"[Name]-cchi! Jangan menangis-ssu! Itu bukan salah [Name]-cchi!" Kise panik melihatmu menangis. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba menenangkanmu yang terisak-isak.

"KISEEE! Kamu membuat seorang gadis menangis!" Dengan ganas Kasamatsu-senpai menghadiahkan tendangan mautnya pada Kise.

"Aomine-kun ini pasti ulahmu" Kuroko langsung mengetahui dalang di balik kasus ini.

"DAI-CHAAN!" Momoi menjewer telinga Aomine lalu menceramahinya berjam-jam.

"Mou….[Name]-cchi! Jangan menangis, kumohon-ssu…." Kise memelas tidak tega melihatmu menangis. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati, dia ingin memotret wajah menangismu yang manis itu. Sepertinya ulang tahun ketujuh belas ini merupakan ulang tahun tak terlupakan dalam hidup Kise.

**-end-**

**Maaf kalau gaje XDDD**

**Kuharap kalian suka ^^**


End file.
